<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hymn From A World Long Gone by PredictableDisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957878">A Hymn From A World Long Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster'>PredictableDisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth C (Homestuck), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up from a migraine and thinks watching a movie helps.</p><p>It doesn't but hey, Kanaya's there for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hymn From A World Long Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is sometime after they timeskip on earth c but i am completely looking away from hs2</p><p>anyway, in this i think they all get like consequences from bein god tiers in the form of developing physical sicknesses. like dave n rose get really bad headaches n shit cause of all the timelines they can and have seen. john has constant lethargy cause the effects of retcon has settled onto him n also cause his windy powers eats a lot outta him</p><p>the rest idk but yeah that's the gist of it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She blinks once. Twice.</p><p>Nope. Her wife still wasn't there.</p><p>It was very rare for Rose to wake up before her. Then again, it was -she squinted at the clock by their bedside table- 3:14am so this was obviously an oddity of oddities.</p><p>She slowly left the bed, still slightly lethargic from waking up. She padded down to their living room and sees the TV playing one of the Alternian movies Rose was fond of. Speaking of her wife, upon closer inspection she was curled up on the couch her back facing the TV. "Rose?" she whispered as softly as she could.</p><p>It was a second before Rose responded in anyway. She lifted her hand and started grasping blindly in the air. Kanaya smiles fondly at this. She reaches out her own hand and lets her wife grasp it gently. She mumbled something into the back of the couch and even though Kanaya was sure of what she was asking for, she still wanted to hear it form her properly. "What was that, love?"</p><p>Rose peels her face from the couch and looked at her, hair sticking out in all the places and eyes squinting. "I love you more than anything. Now please give me cuddles."</p><p>She smiled, her glow flickering slightly. No matter how many times her wife said it, her heart would always stutter and melt. She went around the couch and maneuvered herself and her wife into a comfortable position, Rose laying on top of her and her arms wrapped around her torso. She brushed her lips over her forehead and whispered "I love you too, darling."</p><p>They spent several moments in silence. Hands gently brushing over skin in soothing, gentle patterns. "Why were you up?" she murmured into Rose's hair.</p><p>Rose nudges her nose under her jaw and leaves a lazy kiss there. "'m had a headache."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, an action lost on her wife. "And so you decided to watch a movie?"</p><p>"Nngh no, just needed to listen to something familiar."</p><p>She rubs her thumb on one of the dimples on her back, simply quiet for a moment. "You could have woken me up, you know."</p><p>"Didn't wanna bother you."</p><p>She sighs. She brings one of her hands upwards and threads her fingers through her wife's hair and starts humming. She starts off quietly, the sound barely leaving the bubble they've made. Slowly she lets the chittering of her home language bleed into the sound. Soon enough, she's singing one of the older Alternian songs her lusus would sing when she couldn't sleep.</p><p>She wondered how Rose heard the song. She and the other God Tiers had the ability to understand any language thrown at them, but she wondered what it was like hearing something that was so deeply rooted in one's culture that any form of translation would be a dishonor towards it. She hoped that the meaning of this one song wouldn't be lost on Rose. She hoped she could hear her offering her heart and soul, telling her that she wouldn't leave her, that she would be with her till the end. She hoped she could hear her telling her that she didn't just love her, she thought of her as her life, her other half, her partner in so many ways that she wouldn't be surprised if she was hatched for the sole purpose of being with her.</p><p>She just hoped she understood.</p><p>It was a long time later before she felt Rose completely relax on top of her. A sure sign that she had fallen asleep. She kept singing for a moment more before winding down into soft humming. She pressed soft kisses onto whatever part of her wife she could reach and settled to follow suit into the realm of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>